Confusión
by Joker of Life
Summary: L y Light están juntos, pero Light sigue siendo Kira y L se esfuerza en demostrarlo. ¿Qué pasa cuando todo va como miel sobre hojuelas, pero solo un simple comentario, hace que la mente de Light se vuelva confusa?


Confusión

Ya tenía el cuerpo cansado, sudado y pegajoso, me dolía el trasero y mi respiración seguía agitada.

Quería mantenerme despierto, pero los párpados me pesaban, mi cuerpo me pedía descansar.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido... todo comenzó con un simple juego, solo quería ver su expresión, pero nunca pensé que todo se daría vuelta.

Lo único que hice, fue pegarlo contra la pared y besarlo en la boca mientras le agarraba el trasero, luego le desabroché los pantalones y con la yema de los dedos recorrí la zona antes de llegar a su virilidad. Luego lo solté, me alejé sin decirle nada, pero nunca pensé, que eso le incitaría a llegar a algo más allá.

Me sentí caer, y sobre mi espalda un gran peso, una voz cerca de mi oido votando palabras en un cálido aliento, una de sus manos colándose por mis pantalones mientras mis caderas eran levantadas para un mayor acceso...

De ahí en adelante todo se vuelve una confusión de sensaciones, una respiración cálida recorriéndome el cuerpo, una lengua también cálida dejando caminos por todas partes, una mano desvistiéndome lentamente.

Luego, unos dedos metiéndose en mí, húmedos y viscosos, moviéndose, mandando corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, erizándome, molestándome, luego algo más grande, el choque de unas caderas contra las mías de forma errática, y luego todo se vuelve más brumoso de lo que ya estaba...

Cuando todo pasó, pude enfocar mi vista, pude respirar mejor, y analizar la situación que me atacó de la nada.

Me pasé una mano por la cara y miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba normal, relativamente, lo único que alteraba el orden, era la ropa tirada por todas partes.

Miré a mi lado y vi a Riuzaki durmiendo, algo que hace casi nunca, o al menos, no en mi presencia. El chico tenía la cara aún caliente, los labios entreabiertos mientras que un poco de líquido aperlado de algo que no quería maquinar lo que era, caía por la comisura de la boca.

Me propuse levantarme, pero no pude, seguía demasiado cansado, como si hubiera corrido por horas.

Sin pensarlo más, y sintiendo como me lo pedían a gritos, me dejé caer en el sueño, dejé descansar mi cuerpo, mis párpados y todo, dejé que mi cabeza cayera a un lado y me dormí inmediatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giré mi cabeza y miré el reloj, este marcaba las 03:00a.m.

Respiré profundamente y luego bostecé, me volví a reacomodar, y sentí como algo cálido me tomaba de la cintura.

Volteé y vi al ojinegro casi pegado a mí... por inercia, yo me corrí, y junté mi cuerpo con el suyo, me sorprendió notar que su cuerpo no era frío como siempre creí, si no que estaba cálido, agradablemente tibio...

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico detrás de mi en un susurro.

-Mmmm- costaba que me salieran las palabras de lo agotado que me sentía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó enterrando su cara en mi cabello.

-Eso... debería preguntarlo yo... no crees- dije lentamente y con cansancio.

-Supongo- dijo abrazándome y enredando sus piernas con la mías -De todas formas... no te resististe, eso es nuevo en ti- comentó provocando que me sonrojara, agradecía que todo estuviera oscuro. -¿Qué? ¿El gran Kira no puede responder a un reto?- dijo Riuzaki con su voz neutra.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no soy Kira- dije acomodándome de guata.

-Mhhh- dijo escéptico, bueno, si soy Kira ¿vale? ... pero nunca se lo diría. -¿Aún te duele?- preguntó.

-¡Hey!, cuidado con donde pones la mano- dije al sentir como sus dedos recorrían la hendidura entre mis nalgas.

-Solo quiero saber si aún te duele- me dijo sin quitar los dedos.

-Mmmmm- dejé escapar un gruñido de molestia -...Aún me duele- dije con la cara enterrada en la almohada, casi no se podía escuchar lo que dije.

-¿Fue demasiado?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?, no seas tan degenerado- dije molesto.

-Porque, me gusta hacerte enojar- dijo subiéndose en mí. -Y porque es excitante pensar que puedes ser Kira- respondió metiendo su mano entre mi cuerpo y el colchón para tomar mi virilidad.

-Riuzaki- dije intentando no gemir -No puedo más sigo cansado- pedí mientras sentía su mano.

-Tú solo relájate, yo te ayudaré- me dijo en el oido para luego morderlo.

-¿Desde cuando estas tan pervertido?- pregunté molesto y levantándome para quitármelo de encima.

-No te enojes... tú fuiste el que empezó- dijo con inocencia.

-Tú fuiste el que se entusiasmó- dije saliéndome de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

-No te importa- dije saliendo de la habitación hacia el living.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente desperté, pero no estaba en el sillón en el cual me había quedado para dormir.

Miré la hora y ya eran la una de la tarde de un día sábado...

-Buenos días mi posible asesino- dijo su voz mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-No soy un asesino- dije molesto y mirando hacia atrás para encontrarme con sus grandes ojos negros y ojerosos.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó besándome en la frente.

-Ammm...Claro- dije ya que sentía como mi estómago sonaba.

-Espera unos minutos- dijo para levantarse de la cama y salir a la cocina mientras se subía el bóxer.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, y Riuzaki volvió con el desayuno en una bandeja.

-Te preparé café- dijo el chico

-Que servicial, eso es nuevo- dije divertido mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Ponte esto, te resfriarás si no te cubres- me dijo lanzándome mi camisa de cuadros azules.

Desayunamos en silencio, mientras nos mirábamos disimuladamente y corríamos la vista para no descubrirnos.

Se podía oír el canto de algunos pájaros, y el ruido de los autos en las calles.

Terminamos, dejamos las cosas a un lado y nos volvimos a acostar, era tarde, pero hoy no teníamos nada que hacer.

-Tú me trajiste a la cama luego de que me fui de la habitación ¿verdad?- pregunté mirándolo.

-Si, no quería que durmieras ahí, a demás no habías llevado nada para taparte- respondió acomodándose en mi pecho.

-Gracias- dije, enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

-¿Nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día? No quiero salir- preguntó abrazándome.

-Tú nunca sales a ninguna parte, lo cual conlleva a que yo tampoco lo haga muy seguido- dije con obviedad.

-¬¬ Ya lo se Light- respondió con un suave tono molesto en su voz.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?- dije

-¿Entiendes el concepto de NOS y TODO EL DÍA?- preguntó neutral de nuevo.

-Si, si los entiendo- respondí mirando al techo.

-Entonces no te burles de mí- dijo mirándome, creo que entendió.

-Sabes que me gusta hacerlo- dije besándole la frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, sin pensar en nada, solo ahí, respirando...

Riuzaki se levantó y se dirigió al baño... escuché como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a caer, y luego el cambio en el sonido que me decía que ya se había metido al agua.

Me quedé mirando la puerta del baño, mientras que el vapor se colaba por el espacio de ella...

-Creo que también me bañaré- y así me dirigí al baño.

Abrí la puerta, y una espesa nube de vapor me atacó mientras entraba...

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- pregunte abrazándolo por la cintura mientras se pasaba la esponja por el brazo.

-No la necesito, a no ser que me quieras ayudar- respondió, y sin más, le comencé a lavar el peo.

Era una escena tierna, al menos desde mí punto de vista.

-Te ayudo- me dijo Riuzaki cambiando de lugar conmigo, quedando yo bajo el agua.

Esta era tibia y relajante, me comencé a lavar el pelo, mientras Riuzaki me enjabonaba la espalda.

Cuando ambos estuvimos ya bañados, nos salimos y nos secamos, nos pusimos ropa interior, y decidimos cambiar las sábanas ya que... luego de nuestro encuentro, no quedaron muy limpias que digamos...

-Me siento como una planta- dije ya acostado en la cama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el azabache mirándome.

-No suelo quedarme en cama, siempre salgo o me muevo por la casa- respondí mirando el techo.

-Se nota, es difícil que te quedes tranquilo en alguna parte por más de cinco minutos- comentó con tono sutilmente burlón. -Oye Kira-

-¿Qué?- dije mirándolo

-Sabía que lo eras- dijo sonriendo con superioridad

-Qué no soy Kira- ya va con el mismo cuento de nuevo

-¿Entonces para que respondes?

-Porque soy el único que está contigo, y siempre insistes en que yo lo soy.

-Entonceees... dices no ser Kira porque lo eres, pero diciendo que no, esperas que crea que es así, pero tú sabes que no- dijo mirándome.

-Ya cállate quieres- dije girándome para darle la espalda.

-Light

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- dije volteándome a verlo.

Pero... un beso fue lo que obtuve de respuesta... me terminé girando y quedando de espalda, mientras Riuzaki se acostaba sobre mí.

Era un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a tocarse, era una sensación muy babosa, pero no niego que me gusta...

Nos terminamos separando a falta de aire, y un hilo de saliva seguía conectando nuestras bocas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté mirándolo mientras quitaba la saliva.

-Un beso- respondió para hundir su cara en mi cuello.

-Ya se que fue un beso- dije

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?- cuestionó

-¬¬- maldito Riuzaki y sus preguntas.

-Light- me llamó nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- dije sintiendo su respiración.

-¿Crees que esta relación es extraña?- preguntó abrazándome.

-Pues... una relación de dos hombres no suele ser muy común- respondí abrazándolo.

-No eso, si no... De la alta posibilidad de que seas Kira y estés acostándote con quien quiere capturarte- explicó con sutil inseguridad.

-¿Ya vas con eso de nuevo?- dije molesto...

Pero, a decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera...

-Solo responde- pidió

-Pues... en esa circunstancia si sería una relación extraña. Ya que si fuera Kira, lo haría para poder llegar a tu nombre y poder matarte pero... como no lo soy, no es eso lo que busco-... ... ...

... ... ... ...

La habitación quedó en silencio, un silencio grande y profundo que parecía tragarnos...y...

Yo... Ya no se que pensar... me siento confundido... me siento, perdido en el vacío...

-Como me gustaría que no fueras Kira- susurró Riuzaki, quien se quedó profundamente dormido...

Esto... nuestra relación... ¿por qué...?... soy Kira y me... me he confundido, no sé que hacer.

No niego que lo quiero y mucho... pero... siendo Kira, necesito mantenerme escondido de L... siendo el Dios de mi nuevo mundo, no debo enamorarme pero... No sé... ya no sé que hacer...

"_Como me gustaría que no fueras Kira"_ -A mí también me gustaría no serlo- si no me hubiera seducido en mi propia trampa... si no fuera todo tan difícil...

Si te hubiera conocido sin ser Kira...

Si todo fuera más fácil...

Si nunca hubieras preguntado esto...

_...Si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido nunca..._

_**Fin**  
_

* * *

**Me quedó rarao lo sé, mi mente es así, creo cosas sin sentido y muy raras, pero hace mucho que no escribía algo, así que salió esto de repente ****¿qué tal, les gustó , si,no? ¿me dejar un review con lo que piensan?.**

**Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado mucho, gracias y byebyechu n.n**

**PD: no tendrá otro capítulo**


End file.
